Christmas Confessions
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Lydia and the pack drug Derek with a love potion after the former alpha declares he'll never love again. Now the feelings induced by the potion build and build, driving him to his most dangerous confession, and certain events ensue. STEREK Christmas fic, Rated M for a reason!


**Christmas Confessions**

Author's Note: My Christmas fic for 2013, so enjoy everybody. I actually haven't written one for some years now. Only thing you need to know is this is set post-3A, and totally ignores anything pertaining to 3B from the trailers so far. Also, Derek and Cora have come back already.

Pairing: Sterek as usual my lovlies

**ooOoo**

This had to be the worst idea of a Christmas party activity imaginable, and from their looks of annoyance it seemed Stiles and Derek were finally in agreement on something.

Lydia clung to Aiden's arm and gave a giggle, which only deepened Stiles' scowl even further, but he ran his hand over his lips to hide it.

"Oh come on Derek or Stiles!" Lydia insisted with another laugh, still arm in arm with Aiden. "Everyone else weighed in. Tell us what you'd expect from love."

Derek couldn't remember a time he'd actually despised Lydia, but now was pretty damn close. Actually yes he could, thinking back on when he'd suspected she was the Kanima...

What was he doing here anyway, gathered around in Lydia's living room discussing romance like some teenager?

Stiles actually was a teenager, but he didn't look much happier about how this party was turning out, and Derek realized it was probably because they were both single. Everyone else had somebody.

"Well its kind of hard Lyds, don't you think?" Stiles asked with his usual dose of sarcasm. "You're forgetting Derek and I are both single."

"Yeah so," Lydia replied, rolling her eyes. "Doesn't mean you can't say something about love, like maybe what you'd expect if you ever did meet somebody."

"And why should I share this information?" Stiles asked skeptically.

Lydia sighed, giving Scott a look like he could do something to make things go her way.

"I agree," Scott turned a nervous smile on Stiles, who gave him his worst death glare. "I mean... "

Unbelievable, Derek thought. This was all way too 90210 for his tastes, and suddenly his anger rose to the surface.

"If it'll shut you up," he snapped at Lydia suddenly. "I'll make it plain that I have absolutely no intent of dating anyone- like ever again."

"Never Derek?" Stiles asked curiously before really thinking. "Why? No one should give up on love."

"And what would you know about love?" Derek retorted irritably. "Have you ever actually been in love besides having a silly crush Stiles?"

Stiles suddenly felt inadequete.

"Well no," he admittedly quietly, twidling with his fingers. "Maybe... "

"You're unbelievable," Derek told him shortly, jumping up from his seat, fists at his sides. "This is unbelievable. I'm not sixteen!"

Everyone watched him storm to the front door and out. Cora gave Lydia an apologetic grimace, and noticed that Stiles now looked even more annoyed from her brother's antics.

"Problem?" Stiles asked her. "I'm with Derek. This isn't even fun anymore."

And just like that he followed Derek's example, slamming the front door smartly behind him. Everyone looked at one another awkwardly.

"Well that settles it," Ethan spoke matter of factly. "Derek and Stiles both need to get laid."

"Say you're right," Lydia said like he was brilliant. "I've just gotten an idea!"

"Should we be scared?" Aiden asked seriously.

"No you should kindly shut up," Lydia quipped. "Interrupting is rude, but listen up. We need to make a love potion."

Cora looked at her like she'd lost it, and even Aiden's eyebrows went up.

"A love potion?" Cora deadpanned. "For who?"

"Derek of course," Lydia replied like it was obvious. "You heard him say he's given up on love. No one should be alone on Christmas."

Cora gawked at her.

"You are nuts Lydia Martin!"

"No, brilliant," Lydia corrected. "If I'm right it'll cause Derek to finally admit his feelings for a certain someone."

"Derek doesn't have feelings for anyone," Cora replied like this was just silly. "And surely you don't mean... "

"Oh I think we all know who," Lydia cut across her with a smirk.

Cora looked at Scott in disbelief.

"You're our alpha. Tell her she's nuts."

Scott only grinned.

"I don't know," he said, grin widening. "Could make for some fun."

"You're all nuts," Cora concluded.

"Good, now that's settled," Lydia said, jumping to her feet. "To the kitchen!"

Even Aiden looked like he thought she'd lost it, but no one was going to argue with her. She was Lydia Martin after all.

**ooOoo**

Derek looked up from his magazine when Cora came waltzing through the loft door at about midnight.

"So, how did the convention of teenage nerds pan out?"

"Stiles left just after you did," Cora told him. "Like right after. Lydia told me to bring you these."

Derek looked up again, this time not failing to notice the ziploc bag full of cookies his sister was holding, his favorite- peanut butter.

She tossed the bag in his lap like she'd read his mind.

"You're welcome," she said, making her way to the refrigerator.

**ooOoo**

Stiles groaned through his sleep-addled brain and snuggled back into his pillows, eyes snapping open when he realized it wasn't pillows at all.

An arm suddenly draped over him, and he'd know that leather anywhere.

"Derek?" he asked strangely.

"Go back to sleep," Derek complained with a yawn, spooning into his back.

"Dude!" Stiles jumped, pushing Derek's arm off, and clicking on his bedside lamp. "What the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping," Derek said with mild annoyance.

Stiles looked at him like he'd totally lost it.

"In my bed," he said, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong with your loft?"

"Cora threw me out," Derek shrugged. "Now will you lay back down."

"Why so you can fondle me?" Stiles asked incredulously. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but... "

"Shut up Stiles," Derek cut in. "No touching if it'll make you happy. Just lay back down."

Stiles folded his arms stubbornly, muttering under his breath, but clicked off the lamp anyway.

"No funny stuff," he said, reluctantly settling back against Derek.

Soon sleep had taken him again, and when he woke up hours later the first thing he noticed was his PJs constraining a major boner. Derek sighed contentedly, and tightened the embrace Stiles was just now noticing he was wrapped in.

"Derek?"

"Five more minutes," Derek yawned.

Stiles inhaled slightly when fingers most definitely not his own ghosted over the bulge in his pajamas, and for some weird reason his member stiffened even more.

"Derek can you please move so I can get up?" Stiles managed.

"Yeah sorry," Derek muttered, and the embrace was gone.

"If my dad catches you here Derek he's gonna put you under. You do realize that?"

Derek managed to look slightly guilty.

"Forget it," Stiles grumbled, making his way to the bathroom.

The teen looked in the mirror, carefully raking at his brunette locks with his comb when a pounding came at the door.

"Hurry up Stiles!" Derek complained.

"Go use your own bathroom," Stiles shot back, but he of course let Sourwolf in.

Stiles paced up and down the hall irratably.

"You gonna occupy the restroom all morning Stinkywolf?"

"Why don't you go make breakfast or something?" came Derek's reply. "Be useful."

"Oh no you just did not," Stiles said like the former alpha had some nerve. "Seriously Derek get off the toilet!"

"Go away," Derek muttered.

Stiles' fists were shaking at his sides. The nerve of Derek-fucking-Hale!

"I'm burning your eggs," he announced. "Just so you know."

Yet Stiles knew that was a lie as he fished the bacon out of the refrigerator. Why he was so nice to Derek all the time he was at a loss to say. Footsteps behind him announced said werewolf's presence.

"Its about damn time," Stiles bounded on him. "You can help me cook since its your breakfast."

"Guess that means you won't be having any?" Derek grinned playfully.

"Psssh, whatever Hale," Stiles snorted, reaching for the knob to turn on the burners.

Derek's hand suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"What now?" Stiles exclaimed obnoxiously.

"I need to say something," Derek said. "I think it was the cookies."

"Cookies!? You're fucking cracked!"

"No just listen," Derek said quickly. "There's something I need to say, and I think this weird feeling isn't gonna stop making me do crazy shit until I say it."

Stiles no longer looked on edge. In fact he looked suddenly exposed and vulnerable. Derek gulped and moved his lips, but nothing came out.

"Okay I lied," he blurted finally like it was some confession. "Last night when I said I didn't want anyone else."

Derek released his arm and turned away, folding his arms with a sigh. Stiles felt his heart hammering madly.

"What are you saying Derek?" he asked nervously.

Derek turned back to him, face slightly fallen. Stiles felt a rush of sadness and reached for the wolf's arm.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I can't possibly protect you," Derek managed, forcing his eyes closed as tears squeezed out.

"Protect me?" Stiles questioned gently, hand moving up to Derek's shoulder. "From what?"

"Myself," Derek whispered, slightly turning away.

Stiles lifted his hand, but reaching for what? The teen pulled back suddenly like he might get burned.

"I can't help you if you won't trust me Derek," Stiles said sadly. "Remember?"

Derek turned to see the teen's gaze inclined away from him. Stiles' face was never that down.

"Don't," Derek whispered, placing his hands on both the boy's shoulders, eyes locking with one another. "I do trust you. Its me you shouldn't trust. I get everyone hurt Stiles. I'm afraid I'll hurt you... "

"Only by not trusting me Derek," Stiles replied in his own whisper, hand lifting again, and this time it did find the wolf's cheek. "Only by not showing me everything."

Derek could barely stand those amber eyes burning into him, exposing his very soul.

"Show me everything Derek," this time a gentle command. "Give me everything... if its what you want."

Derek pushed forward, lips pressing against Stiles' own. Something seemed to leave him, the strong force that had compelled him to seek out the younger, but he suddenly didn't want to stop.

Lips became more forceful and frantic. Derek allowed his mouth to part when something swiped along his bottom lip, tongues meeting furiously as Stiles released a wanton moan.

'Mine!'

Derek's hands began moving all over Stiles' body possessively. Somehow he'd gotten the teen back against the counter, swapping saliva like it was water to drink.

"Take me," Stiles whispered against his lips. "Derek please take me... "

"You're sure?" Derek asked, giving him a worried look. "You're underage Stiles."

"I know," the teen nodded, pulling the wolf back against him by the shirt. "I know... just take me."

Derek claimed his lips again, kissing down to the boy's smooth neck flesh.

"Yeah," the teen breathed, groaning at the gentle nip of teeth. "Like that! Mark me... "

Derek lifted Stiles' shirt, moving down further, gently taking one of the teen's rigid nipples between his teeth.

"Oh Derek yeah! See what you do to me?"

Derek ducked into a squat, easily taking the teen's pajamas down as he did so. The smell of hormones burned into his werewolf brain like a drug, taking the boy into his mouth greedily.

"Yeah suck me," Stiles panted, watching his slicked length slip between parted lips over and over. "Oh my god Derek... "

Derek couldn't believe how hard he was just from giving Stiles pleasure, slowly pulling off the member to stand and toss his t-shirt aside. Once his own length was free he lifted Stiles beneath the legs, helping the teen lie back against the counter top.

A small bottle of dish soap just happened to be handy, which Derek reached for. Slicked up fingers were soon sliding into Stiles' hole.

"Yeah," he encouraged. "Work me, stretch me... "

Derek readily obeyed, forcing a second finger in beside the first, cock pulsing from the need to bury himself inside the teen's anal canal.

"Please just fuck me!" Stiles pleaded wantonly. "Fuck me... "

Derek pulled his fingers out, hoisting Stiles into his arms, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, as the teen stradled him, fingers gripping for his length.

Stiles began to lower himself, feeling Derek's member brush against his puckered entrance. The former alpha gasped when his cockhead actually pushed inside, the tightness of it clamping him.

Stiles grabbed the back of the chair and began moving up and down, gasps of pain and pleasure falling from his open mouth. Derek clenched his teeth, cock pulsing within the teen's tight canal, as the chair creaked under their weight.

"Oh yeah," Stiles exclaimed huskily, brokenly, jerking his member as Derek hammered upward into him. "Keep fucking me! Derrr-ek! Fuck me... "

"Fuck!" Derek grunted, increasing his pace to a pounding.

Somehow the chair was holding up. Mindblowing... Stiles was giving him his best sex ever!

The teen kept cranking his own member furiously, letting out a pleasurable whine as Derek's cock hit inside him over and over.

"God, here comes!"

Stiles shook violently with his orgasm, exploding spurts of milky seed between them. Derek's own breathing began to labour.

"I gotta cum too!" the werewolf cried out.

Stiles carefully moved off of him. Derek grabbed the teen by his brunette hair, practically roaring as the first pearly rope errupted across the teen's face. Stiles opened wide and stuck out his tongue to catch the two other spurts.

Soon Derek had him on his feet, kissing him passionately, hugging Stiles to himself.

"Mine," he whispered against the teen's ear.

Stiles hugged back, deciding he would never want it any other way.

**ooOoo**

Merry Christmas to all my readers ^_^


End file.
